The present invention relates to headsets and in particular to an adjustable ear piece arrangement for such headsets.
As is well known, a headset usually consists of a pair of ear pieces each containing therein an electroacoustic transducer. The ear pieces are brought into position adjacent the ears of a listener so that acoustic signals generated by the transducers are introduced directly into the listener's ear without ambient noise interference. A headband is provided to hold the ear pieces in position about the head of the listener. Since the size and shape of the listener's head will vary from person to person, it is necessary that the headband be adjustable so that the headset may comfortably be worn by a variety of listeners. Heretofore, a number of different headset constructions have been proposed and are in use to render such headsets adjustable. The prior art headsets, however, are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble and do not permit smooth sliding adjustment.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved headset arrangement wherein the ear pieces are adjustably mounted to a headband in a manner which enables smooth size adjustment.
A further object is to provide such a headset which is manufactured of simple structural elements and can be assembled relatively easily and inexpensively.
A still further object is to provide a headset wherein adjustability is provided without the use of additional fastening means such as screws, rivets, etc.
Still further objects will be apparent from a review of the following disclosure.